The present invention relates to antennas and more particularly to antennas for receiving signals of multiple frequencies and multiple polarizations.
In an increasingly wireless world, antennas are becoming ever more prevalent. This is particularly true in automobiles, which typically include antennas for one or more of AM radio, FM radio, satellite radio, cellular phones, and GPS. These signals are of different frequencies and polarizations. For example, the signals associated with satellite radio (e.g. brand names XM and Sirius) are in the range of 2.320 to 2.345 GHz and are left hand circularly polarized (LHCP); and the signals associated with global positioning systems (GPS) are in the range of 1.574 to 1.576 GHz and are right hand circularly polarized (RHCP).
Antenna packages have been developed in which multiple antennas receive and output multiple signals on multiple feeds. However, these packages are undesirably complex and expensive, and the multiple feeds are undesirable. While these prior art antenna packages have proven effective and popular, there is an ever increasing need for antennas of increasingly simple, compact, and low-cost design.